


Two Year Anniversary

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-17
Updated: 2005-04-17
Packaged: 2019-05-15 11:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A series of short vignettes about two year anniversaries in Josh and Donna's life





	Two Year Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

It's been two years since she dumped the two-faced bastard and she can only feel good about it. It signaled the start of a new life for her.

At least she tries to convince herself that she feels good about it. The only thing is that it's also exactly two years since her last relationship, if you don't count those few weeks where she went back to him. She doesn't feel so happy about that aspect. It makes her feel lonely and unwanted.

Still she continues to work and tries to forget about what this day means to her.

Later she eats dinner with Josh and she doesn't feel quite so lonely.

~

It's been two years since she came to work for him. He knows this. It's one of the only dates that he remembers.

He thinks back to the first time he saw her, in his office. She was answering his phones and he thought that she just might be some crazy woman.

Beautiful, but crazy.

He was quite glad that she wasn't crazy; he's become quite fond of her since. He doesn't know why she came to his office and into his life, but he's very thankful.

He knows that it's been two years since she came to work for him, but he's not going to let her know that he does know.

~

It's been two years since they won the Illinois Primary; since his father died. She's been wary of this all day, attempting to memorize inane little facts to try and cheer him up.

She doesn't know what else to do.

She can see that he is distracted and that he tries not to let it show.

No one else can see it, she thinks. She's right. His act is too effective.

But she knows him too well.

After work she rings him up and when he answers she can tell that he is drunk. She doesn't blame him, she just listens. He avoids the subject of his father, and she says nothing about it.

~

It's been two years since she returned to work for him. That day was possibly one of the best of his life.

He knows that she hates how he goes on about it, how she thinks he's snarking her.

He likes that he gets a reaction out of her, sure, but more than that, it's because he's so grateful.

Those few weeks in which she was gone, he was a mess then. He was more disorganized than usual, could hardly concentrate, and certainly was more of a jerk than was necessary.

It was more than just not having an assistant, but he's not going to tell her that.

Instead, he'll send her flowers, and look forward to the comments that she makes because that way he knows that she cares.

~

It's been two years since they won the election. It's the day of the midterms and she can see that he's frustrated with not being allowed to go into the office.

She won't permit him because she can see he's getting worked up enough at home. He needs rest, and she wants to protect him from harm because she almost lost him.

She's had to listen to him talk incessantly about theoretical physics for the last few months, and despite her claims that it drives her insane, part of it is just an act. Honestly, she's happy to hear him talk about anything at the moment.

Today she's going to let him go outside and talk about politics, theoretical physics and whatever else, and she'll think back to a time before all this.

And she'll wish them back to the celebration of their first election again.

~

It's been two years since the inauguration. Since all the celebration and happiness, and hopes and dreams for the future years.

He thinks back to that cold night in January. The President was sworn in, and later they went to the Cinderella ball.

He took great delight in seeing all his friends dressed up, so different from usual. He also took great delight in moaning about his tie, getting Donna to sort it out over and over.

He watched her a lot that night, noticing things about her that he'd never seen before.

Later they danced. He remembers it well.

Those were good times, he thinks.

~

It's been two years since Rosslyn. She doesn't want to dwell on it too much.

It reminds her of the time when she sat in that cold, stark room and waited to hear news of him, as Mrs. Landingham, that wonderful woman, sat by her and said nothing but held her hand.

A time when she couldn't think of anything but him, ignoring all those around her whom offered support.

The pain and fear are certainly less now when she thinks about them, but still she remembers it.

She can't imagine what it must be like for him.

~

It's been two years since the President told him about the MS; since Mrs. Landingham died.

He tries not to think of those times too much. They don't bring good memories.

He was bitter at the President for lying to him for all those years, for having his illusions of whom the President was shattered.

And then Mrs. Landingham.

He doesn't want to think about it.

But he sees that she is and he doesn't know how to help her.

~

It's been two years since they were re-elected.

She happily remembers the day.

She remembers it being a complete shock. All their polling data had concluded that Florida would, by a small margin, vote Republican this election.

There was just a small amount of hope left, and she remembers the feeling when, after recounting, Florida voted in favor of Bartlet.

She was astounded. Josh, on the other hand, pretended that he had foreseen it all along, but she remembers seeing that grin on his face when he thought she wasn't looking.

It's only a shame that there won't be another election, she thinks.

The time is quickly coming for her to leave the White House and to leave Josh. And she doesn't relish that prospect.

She is unaware that he feels the same and is contemplating a way to resolve it.

~

It's been two years since the first time he asked her out. He remembers the relief when she said yes.

He only regretted it taking him so long to work up the courage.

Tonight he's going to take her to the restaurant that they went to on their first date.

He hopes that tonight she'll say yes again.

It's taken him long enough to find the courage to ask.

He looks at the ring in the box in his hand, and he knows that it's right.

He just hopes that she agrees.

~

It's been two years since the wedding. He's taken her to a hotel for the weekend, to get away from the city.

She didn't think that she'd ever be this happy; to be honest at times she's quite sickened with herself.

She can't help but laugh, though. Mostly she laughs at the response her friends from the White House have every time they remember that he's married.

It's something that no one had ever envisioned. She's not surprised. She didn't see it happening, either.

She thinks about it as she tries not to worry about the baby at home on this, her first night apart from her parents.

As she lies in bed with her husband, she smiles with the knowledge that he's thinking about the baby, too.

~

It's been two years since they left the White House. He has plans to return one day, although he knows that it won't quite be the same.

He knows, however, that he can live without it for now, at least.

The role of politics in his life has lessened somewhat recently; other thoughts crowd it out.

He thinks of them now, the important people in his life and he wonders how he managed to live before.

His friends distract him; they bring him beer as they have the annual barbeque celebration of the end of the era.

His wife chats with those she has not seen in a year; his daughter being looked after by the former President and the Chief of Staff; his friends, his former work colleagues, discussing their respective lives, catching up with each other.

Later, when he's dancing with his wife, he kisses her and thanks her for all the years, all the anniversaries and all the memories that she has given him.

She blushes and laughs, unsure of how to react to this sudden affection and merely whispers that he's welcome.


End file.
